Club Penguin and Webkinz: Friendship of Charms (Chapter 1)
Chapter 1 is the first chapter of Club Penguin and Webkinz: Friendship of Charms written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "Where the Fun Starts". Plot (The story begin with a rainbow W with a mass of rainbow sparkles) *Goober: Millions of years ago before the universe began, it started out as a magic W. (The Magic W started to move and explodes in existence, creating the universe itself) *Goober: Our universe was created by a magic W, spreading all the rainbow and magic together in the animal world. We animals have W's in our patterns. There were animals, aliens and creatures alike to form our universe together in harmony. As a scientist myself, i study the history of Webkinz World on how it begun. (It starts off in Goober's lab as a story heard from his younger brother Booger and a friend Doug) *Booger: Webkinz started off as a magic W? *Goober: Yes. There are many to collect in the cosmic side of the world. If we have another world with us, the universe will be safed. *Doug: Awesome. As a gem hunter, i collect gems for Arte Fact. I know he love to collect gems on his Curio Shop. *Booger: That's so cool. Look like i need to still study on my exams and finals. I still have time to talk about the whole universe together. I love to see you guys find a magic W in space. *Doug: Oh, Arte's nephew Sparky is returning from his Vacation Island trip. I better pick him up at the airport. *Booger: You're leaving already? *Goober: Another day, another moment. Go reach for the sky for yourself. *Doug: Thank you Goober, look like i gotta go. Bye bye. *leave the lab* *Booger: May i go on the computer now? *Goober: Oh sure. As long it stay fast. (At the airplane, the Kinz Crew, Alex Tiger, Sparky Fact, Molly Pig, Salley Cat, Stoogles Googles, Nibbles Hippo, Cowabelle Cow and Roberta Rabbit are seen sitting in the plane and ready to go back to Webkinz World.) *Alex: Oh boy, i am so excited to go back to Webkinz World. *Sparky: You alway gotta find the feeling my man. *Molly: I cannot wait to go back and chill out with other people. *Stoogles: Yeah, you gotta catch up with a lot of people and friends. *Salley: Vacation Island is so fun, we get to do some hula and party games around. *Nibbles: That turtle was a nice man. We get to buy his souvenirs and all of the cups we got. *Cowabelle: It's kinda a shame that most glass cups break alot. *Roberta: Oh look. We're about to land. *Alex: It's about time. We're back in Webkinz World for real. *Sparky: Woo hoo. The fun is about to come back on. (At the landing parking spot) *Pig Airport Worker: The airplane is about to land. *Turtle Airport Worker: Move back, it may be a little bumpy. *Hippo Airport Worker: Here we go. (The background song "Dance Again" by Jennifer Lopez and Pitbull is about to play as the pilot make an announcement) *Monkey Pilot: Attention everyone, we will be landing in Webkinz World shortly. Here we go Webkinz World! (The airplane arrive, landing on the ground slowly and stopping by to the workers and close to the building for everyone to enter) *Monkey Pilot: Good morning everyone. Welcome to your destination at Webkinz World. Please enjoy and have a great day. *Alex: Oh boy, we're back at Webkinz World. *Sparky: Let's go everyone, we're at the airport. *Molly: Time to get our bags going. *Stoogles: Another day, another time. (Inside of the airport, we see many animals walking out as the Kinz Crew walk in) *Alex: We're about to get out. *Sparky: Oh, Doug said that he's gonna pick us up outside. So we better head outside. *Alex: Right on. Come on guys, we're running behind. (Outside of the airport) *Alex: Feel good on the spot. *Stoogles: Yeah, this is where it begins. *Molly: Where could Doug be? *Nibbles: He said to pick us up outside. *Alex: But we are outside. *Stoogles: Pretty much loco. *Sparky: Oh, i see him. He's coming. *Alex: There he comes. (Doug arrives with the car) *Doug: Hey Sparky. *Sparky: Hey Doug, long time no see. *Doug: What's up Alex? *Alex: Good to see you bro. *Doug: Everyone get in. It's going to be a bumpy ride. *Alex: Let's go guys. *Nibbles: Man, there's not going to be enough room for everyone to fit in. *Stoogles: There's still room. *Molly: Look like we got room to fit in. *Alex: Let's have a seat. (Everyone take a seat in the car) *Alex: This feel so bumpy now. Can we take a bus? *Sparky: No. We just got here. *Doug: Alright, we're good to go. *Nibbles: This feel tight. *Alex: Let's go anyways. *Stoogles: Right my friend. *Doug: Time to go. All set for now. *Alex: Here we go. (Doug drives the car to town. Back at Goober's Lab, Booger was playing a 8-bit video game with frogs while Goober is trying to test out the atoms to connect to another world.) *Booger: Oh yeah. This game never gets old. *Goober: Feel good to be the man. (Doug parked the car and the gang get off the car to see the lab) *Alex: Wow. *Sparky: There we are. Goober's Lab. *Doug: Well kid, we finally arrived. Look like we're going to see our friend Goober. *Nibbles: Here we go. *Molly: Science is fun. (Inside of Goober's lab) *Doug: I'm back. *Goober: Welcome back my boy. *Booger: *stop playing the game and see the Kinz Crew* Oh hey guys, what's up? *Alex: Hey Booger, long time no see. *Booger: How was the trip? *Alex: It was fun. We went into the waves, do the hula and did some volleyball at Vacation Island. *Booger: That was fun. I wish i was there. *Nibbles: Uh huh, that hula thing was the fun part of the trip. *Goober: Ladies and gentlemen, i just tested out another invention that lead to another dimension. It seems that the atoms need to connect to each other in order to head over to another dimension. *Alex: Wow. *Sparky: I didn't know that. *Roberta: Looks cool, isn't it. *Goober: Yes. It feel like it need a little more studying on it. *Booger: I wonder what the new world looks like? *Goober: It's suppose to be a cold island, but don't worry, i will still work on the portal. *Molly: I cannot wait to go there. *Stoogles: Me too. It be cold as well. *Goober: Alright. Time to get things working. (Goober started working on the universe progress. We head over to a zap of dimensions in the Future Time World.) CLUB PENGUIN AND WEBKINZ FRIENDSHIP OF CHARMS (The background song ended and in another dimension where colorful penguins live, we stop by the Dojo in which a grey old penguin is meditating in sense of dimensions.) *???: I sense rainbows, animals and magic. (The ninja students came by greeting Sensei) *Four Ninja Penguins: Good morning Sensei! *Sensei: *wake up* Wait, what? What was that? *Blue Ninja: Heya, we just wanted to came by and say hi to you. *Yellow Ninja: Any plans for us? *Sensei: No. I am just sensing the omniverse myself. You see what danger do and what something goes wrong. *Red Ninja: Come on, we got a lot of training to do. Me and my friends gotta be ready to earn some goals. *Green Ninja: Just like getting a master degree. *Sensei: Whatever you are kids, look like we're ready for training. *Yellow Ninja: Alright, oh, how is Bambadee doing? *Sensei: He fell asleep, look like he's gonna miss ninja class for today. (At Bambadee's house, Bambadee is in bed, laying down until the time started to beep) *Bambadee: Uh....stupid clock. *turn the alarm off and wake up* Ah yeah. Time to start the day. (The background song "Superman" plays. Bambadee turn on the shower to clean his body with soap. After the shower, he clean himself with a tower and brush his teeth. He went into the kitchen to toast bread for himself. He cook up eggs at the pan as the toast pops up in the toaster.) *Bambadee: Oh, the bread's ready. *moments later, he set up breakfast at the table* Ah yes, time for breakfast. *eat his toast* (At the couch, Bambadee sit down and use the remote to turn on the T.V. to Ruby and the Ruby) *Bambadee: Ah yes, one of my favorite films is playing right now. (At the Ruby and the Ruby film, Ruby show up to Jacques Hammer at a service) *Ruby: You gotta help me! *Hammer: What's the problem madam? *Ruby: Someone has stolen my gemstone! *Hammer: Jacques Hammer at your service. *Ruby: Let's work together. *Hammer: I work alone, Ms. Ruby. (Bambadee is still watching the movie) *Bambadee: Who work along in the night? I bet Jet Pack Guy and Delta does. (Moments later, Bambadee is cleaning the floor with the mop) *Bambadee: Man, cleaning the floor is sure a lot of work. But another day, another job. (Bambadee head outside to walk over to the neighborhood) *Bambadee: Hey Suneroo and Smulley. *Suneroo: Hey Bambadee. *Smulley: What's going on? *Suneroo: Looking good today. *Bambadee: Looking sharp and clean. *Smulley: I'm gonna make myself a snow cone. *Suneroo: Me too. (At Roofhowse's house, Roofhowse is cleaning his room with a broom) *Roofhowse: Time to get the day going. *Sydmull: I think we need Bambadee to help. I hope he can help us clean the floors for us. *Roofhowse: What? But we just clean off the floor. *Sydmull: I think he need a mop to clean. *Roofhowse: Oh my, look like Jangrah should be a maid instead. *Sydmull: Maids are used to clean floors and furniture. *Roofhowse: Oh, i think Dot can be one. *Sydmull: Dot? Why? *Roofhowse: She's a very good damsel in distress and she can disguise into anything. *Sydmull: Oh boy, i love to see her come dressed like that. (In Blizzard's house, Blizzard is seen working out, lifting up a barbell in his bed) *Blizzard: Oh yeah, feeling strong. *stop lifting* I'm gonna run on the treadmill. (Blizzard head over to the treadmill to run) *Blizzard: Come on Blizzard, you can do it. *run fast on the treadmill* Oh boy, here it goes again. (At Jangrah's house, Jangrah and Lorna are dressing up to start the day) *Jangrah: Lorna, are you ready to get Roofhowse and the others? *Lorna: Yes. It's time to start the day. *Jangrah: We're going to the all-you-can-eat buffet next door. We also need to get Bambadee over the buffet. *Lorna: Bambadee, why he's with us? *Jangrah: He's our friend. He's Roofhowse's best friend. He reminded me of a student. *Lorna: Oh boy. *Jangrah: Let's go. Time to start the day. (Outside, Bambadee knock on the door to Roofhowse's house) *Bambadee: Hello? *Roofhowse: *open the door* Hey Bambadee. *Bambadee: Hey Roofhowse, looking good. *Roofhowse: You're looking sharp. *Sydmull: All good and ready to go. *Bambadee: Alright, let's go. *Roofhowse: Okie dokie. *Sydmull: Let's get Blizzard. *Bambadee: Right on. (Back in Blizzard's house, Blizzard is doing some push ups until someone knocked on the door) *Blizzard: Hello? *open the door, revealing to be Bambadee, Roofhowse and Sydmull* Oh hey guys. *Bambadee: Good morning Blizzard. *Roofhowse: Hey there buddy, ready to start the day? *Blizzard: You bet i'm on it. *Sydmull: Come on over. *Blizzard: Woo hoo. Time to hang out. *Roofhowse: But first, we need to get Jangrah and Lorna. Let's go. *Blizzard: Okay. (Back at Jangrah and Lorna's house) *Lorna: Are you ready? *Jangrah: Yes. This feel like a set up. *???: *knock on the door* *Jangrah: Oh, somebody's at the door. *open the door, revealing to be Bambadee, Roofhowse, Blizzard and Sydmull* *Bambadee: Hey there. *Jangrah: Hi Bambadee. Are you ready to go. *Bambadee: Oh yes. Just to make sure and be ready. *Lorna: Here we go. *Blizzard: Come right here. *Roofhowse: This is what a hang out is. *Bambadee: That's my man. *Lorna: We should be ready by now. *Jangrah: Let's go already. Look like we're having a good day. *Roofhowse: This is a fresh day. *Sydmull: Here we go. *Bambadee: Right on. (At the Gift Shop, Rookie is seen buying some clothes) *Rookie: 300 coins in sir. *Gift Shop Manager: Alright. Feeling the jackpot Rookie? *Rookie: Oh yeah. I feel like rock and roll than a EPF agent. *Gift Shop Owner: I wish i was a EPF agent. *Rookie: Lucky me. *Gift Shop Manager: Have a nice day. (At the beach, Jet Pack Guy is pouring some cream soda in his jet pack fuel to fly again) *Jet Pack Guy: Perfect. All clear. Now it's time to get the show started. *put on his jet pack* Here we go. *fly his jet pack* (At the Ski Lodge, Dot was checking on the computer to check on the date location) *Dot: Ah ha. Now i need to go to my date at the Cove. Surfing here i come. (The song ended as we are in the EPF Command Room with Alpha, Delta and Aunt Arctic for a meeting) *Aunt Arctic: Greetings Alpha and Delta, we may have some concerns about the multiverse initiative. *Delta: That initiative already happen like three years ago. The world is already safed after all. *Alpha: Look like we don't have to deal with the problems ever again with the worlds merging over. *Aunt Arctic: There may be some other worlds that we can go to that Gary could tested out. *Alpha: That feel like it. *Delta: As long Herbert doesn't do any tricks ever again. *Aunt Arctic: That does well. *turn to Gary* Gary, come over here! *Gary: Oh yes Director Arctic. *Aunt Arctic: Please have a seat. *Gary: *sit on the chair next to the director* Okay, what do we have in here? *Aunt Arctic: There are some other worlds that we may enter to. *Gary: Alright. I wonder what can we test out. *Alpha: Not take a test, to view the world out. *Gary: Oh. It has a map on it. Look like it a big job for me. (Back at the Dojo, Sensei was waiting for Bambadee in over a minute) *Sensei: Why hasn't he returned? *Green Ninja Penguin: I don't know. *Yellow Ninja Penguin: Maybe he's sick. *Sensei: No. He's not sick. I never saw him sick before. *Blue Ninja Penguin: What's the point of that? *Red Ninja Penguin: Is he on vacation? *Sensei: No questions for now my friends. I need to sense on the multiverse for now. Just let me mediate for now and give me some time. *Green Ninja Penguin: Okay penguin ninja, just have some free time. *Sensei: Students, go now, i'll just sit here and sense on the multiverse. I sense a colorful world in my mind. *Yellow Ninja Penguin: You have a imagination on your own? *Sensei: No. It's real. Three years from now, it was like that. Now go off. *Yellow Ninja Penguin: Let's go boys. *Red Ninja Penguin: Yeah. I'm making a fish salad for myself. *Green Ninja Penguin: I want to play Card-Jitsu Water. *Blue Ninja Penguin: *singing* The seaweed is always greener. In somebody else's lake. *Red Ninja Penguin: *singing* Under the sea. Under the sea. *Yellow Ninja Penguin: *laughs* *Green Ninja Penguin: *singing* Then we go under the sea. *Sensei: Kids these days, i will now check on the whole omniverse by mediating. Mediate? No, i am not going to mediate. I am going to meditate. Chit-chat's over for now. *meditate* TO BE CONTINUED Next: Club Penguin and Webkinz: Friendship of Charms (Chapter 2) Category:Fanfictions Category:Crossovers Category:MarioFan65's Fanon Stuff